<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save place by reason33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628652">Save place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason33/pseuds/reason33'>reason33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Worry, finding happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason33/pseuds/reason33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting during the winter break several drivers notice changes concerning Max, but he stays secretive about it, leaving his friends worrying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been on my mind for quite some time, but I didn't know whether or not I should write it.<br/>This fic starts at the beginning of the 2019 season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was the first one to notice the change. He initially thought he'd spend a lot of time with Max during the winter break. At first, the Aussie was scared that his move to Renault would destroy his and Max's friendship, but the dutchman assured him that he understood the decision, even though it took some explaining from the older one to make sure Max wouldn't blame himself. And while they spend quite some time together during the first few weeks, that doesn't apply to them now. The sudden change of behavior coming from the younger man made Daniel worry he'd done something wrong, he'd done something to lose Max, who all of the sudden didn't have any time he could spend with the Australian, which is why he found himself writing the dutchman a heartfelt message at the beginning of January.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey mate, I'm not sure what happened between us, but I'm getting the feeling that I did something that somehow offended you or something. And while I can't put a finger on what I could've possibly done for you to avoid me, I wanted to apologize just in case and I hope that we can do something again? Cause I kinda miss seeing you and spending some time with you. Please text me back if you're free, I'd be in Italy next week if you're up to doing something."</em>
</p><p>The reply he got was certainly not one he was expecting, but he was glad for it anyway:</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Dan. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did something wrong, I didn't mean to do so, I've just been pretty busy because of family and stuff. I'm sure I can find a day or two to meet you, let me know when you're free. See ya!"</em>
</p><p>They did meet just a few days later and Max apologized again for making him feel that way, but when Daniel asked what happened, he said it's not the right time to say that yet, but Dan shouldn't worry about him, because it's something good. Of course, the Aussie had trouble believing him at first, but after a few hours, his doubts and worries started to fade away. Because yes, Max sure did change, but it was for the better. He seemed content and happy like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The dutchman usually had something in his aura that made him appear sad or at least like he was never truly happy or at peace, but those two days they spend together in Italy showed Daniel a side of Max he'd never seen before. Maybe he didn't know what changed, but Max seemed happy and as long as that stayed that way, he'd be okay to wait until the younger one finally spilled his secret.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Lando and Charles much longer to figure out that something changed. The three of them liked to stream together, well, Charles and Max are not what you could call good friends, because they have a hard time losing, but the trio usually had a lot of fun. After one of their streams finished and Max had already logged out Lando decided to take matters into his hands and stopped Charles from leaving as well.</p><p>"Wait Charles, have you noticed something about Max?" the young brit asked.</p><p>"Mhm, he seems different, but I can't point my finger on what it is," the Monegasque agreed.</p><p>"Well, for starters he seems to be way more patient like he doesn't fight toe and nail to beat you and I think that actually made him beat you even more often," Lando replied seemingly deep in thought.</p><p>Charles hummed in agreement: "True and I'd say he isn't as upset when he loses anymore. At least it looks like that to me, can't say I'm close to him, but he just seems like something made him more relaxed or something."</p><p>This time it was Lando to hum in agreement, they talked some more before Charles left saying he needed to catch an early flight the next day and wanted to get some sleep in. While he turned his computer off Lando thought about Max some more, his friend changed over the last couple of months and while he was eager to find out where that change came from, he didn't want to push the dutchman into anything. But he was glad that his friend finally seemed to find his peace, after always looking a bit on edge for as long as the Brit knew him. Hoping the change in behavior was something that would last, as it obviously made his friend happier, Lando looked forward to the season even more than he was before.</p><p> </p><p>As the season edged closer and winter testing came around Pierre started to notice a change in the dutchman's behavior as well. They'd known each other for a few years, became friends sometime during carting, but the Frenchman had never seen Max so at ease. He put it down as nothing, guessing it has something to do with the new season starting and Max being at Milton Keynes, a place, which was probably a second home to the dutchman by now. Pierre put it down as Max being away from the media and all that crazy stuff and just having to spend some time with people he knew and liked or maybe the fact that he finally was the obvious number one in the team and he was just content about not having to fight for that position anymore. He decided not to confront him about it now, maybe he was always like that during testing, he wouldn't know, but he decided to keep an eye on the situation nevertheless. Call him selfish, but Pierre knew that if Max felt truly at home and indeed proved that he had become more relaxed and patient, Pierre would have some trouble. Max was a prodigy after all and most of his mistakes came from being impatient, if that changed, it would for sure only make Max a better driver and then Pierre was not sure anybody could keep up with him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first few races of the season, Carlos pulled Lando aside, the two became good friends very fast and Carlos knew that Lando and Max are quite good friends as well. He also liked to call the dutchman his friend, they did spend a bit more than one season in the same team after all, lately though he felt like the two of them were drifting apart a bit and he wanted to hear his teammate's opinion on it.</p><p>"Hey, Lando," Carlos stopped next to the young Brit, glad he was able to catch him in front of their motorhome, where not too many people could eavesdrop.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Weird question, but you're close with Max, aren't you?"</p><p>Lando cocks his head a bit, seemingly confused by the question, but he answered nevertheless: "Mhm, yeah, I guess you could call us friends. Why are you asking?"</p><p>The Spaniard suddenly felt weird and maybe a bit intrusive asking: "Well, Max and I were close as well, but this season he is just so distanced and I wanted to ask you if you noticed that as well or if it's something I did."</p><p>The small smile appearing on the younger one's face confused Carlos even more, but luckily Lando didn't wait long before throwing his arm around his shoulder and answering: "Nah, don't worry mate. Charles and I noticed some changes too. He just kinda changed over the winter break, we also talked to Pierre, who agreed, we're guessing he hit his head and all the negative energy just left his system."</p><p>Carlos frowned at that, but then Lando started laughing and pulled his teammate along: "I'm just joking, Carlos. Jeez. Well, at least about the second part, but Max seems different, but who cares how that happened, right? As long as he is happy..."</p><p>Before Carlos had the chance to answer the Brit, the latter's name was called and Carlos saw Zack waving for him. Lando excused himself with a pad on the shoulder and a second later the Spaniard was left alone again, now even more intrigued to find out what happened to the dutchman. Not that he didn't like seeing Max laughing and seemingly relaxed all the time, he just misses his friend a bit, but maybe he was just overreacting...</p><p> </p><p>At the other end of the paddock, Daniel was currently talking to Max and Seb, discussing something about the upcoming race, Daniel wasn't too sure what the other two were talking about, too busy watching and analyzing the dutchman's relaxed body language.</p><p>"Earth to Daniel?" Max's voice brought him back to reality and suddenly the Australian found himself being stared at by the others, they must have caught him staring.</p><p>"Uhm, yeah?"</p><p>"I know you miss having me as your teammate, but you don't have to stare as if I'm going to disappear any second, because frankly, I am not..." Max stated causing Seb to laugh and Daniel to blush heavily.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking..." Daniel scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with a good excuse.</p><p>"Sure thing," Seb replied while giving him a cheeky smile and Daniel lightly pushed him. They continued their conversation and the Aussie made sure not to zone out again, not wanting to embarrass himself a second time. But when Max scratched himself on his upper arm, pushing up his sleeve in the process, Daniel stopped talking, causing Seb and Max to give him weird looks.</p><p>"How did you get that?" the Australian asked, startling the dutchman.</p><p>"How did I get what?" Confusion was written all over Max's face, at least until Daniel lifted the sleeve of his shirt again, revealing a purple and blue bruise.</p><p>At that moment Max had the decency to look caught and this time it was him, who blushed heavily. "Oh, that's nothing. Don't worry about it!"</p><p>Daniel didn't say anything, instead, Seb spoke up, pushing the sleeve even higher, even though Max tried to stop him. "Max? This looks like a handprint, how did you get that?"</p><p>After Seb's statement, Daniel noticed it too, you could clearly see the shape of fingers as if somebody had squeezed Max's arm very tightly. The dutchman hastily pulled his sleeve down again, blushing even harder and it took him a few seconds before he replied: "It's nothing guys, really. It's not what it looks like it is, okay? It was an accident!"</p><p>"That does not look like an accident to me, Max! It looks like somebody grabbed your arm and squeezed it!" Daniel countered.</p><p>"You guys have to trust me on this one. Nobody tried to harm me or anything, okay? He didn't do it on purpose!"</p><p>"Then tell us what happened!" Seb said this time and Daniel was glad that he saw it too and was as concerned about their young friend as Daniel was.</p><p>Max deflated slightly and ran a hand over his face: "I can't! I'm really sorry, but I just can't. You don't have to worry about me, really! I'm okay!"</p><p>Daniel wanted to reply again when some mechanic called for Max, who looked very relieved to get out of that conversation. Taking a few steps back, he tried to assure them: It really is nothing, guys. Trust me," before turning around and walking towards his garage, leaving Seb and Daniel alone.</p><p>"Please tell me I'm not overreacting by being worried as hell!" Daniel broke the resulting silence and turned to the German next to him.</p><p>"You're not. I'm also worried, but he doesn't seem like anything is happening in his life, it rather looks like he is more relaxed than he ever was!"</p><p>"I know. But you also know how good he is at hiding things...What if...what if Jos is back in his life again?" Daniel asked, making himself panic slightly.</p><p>"I don't think that's what's going on, Jos made him scared of people, he told him, we're just trying to manipulate him and tried to tear him away from his friends. Max was distanced and always on edge, he acts way too different for Jos to be back!" the German placed a calming hand on Daniel's shoulder.</p><p>"I hope you're right!" The Australian answered, reliving the events from the beginning of 2017, when he found out Jos was abusing and manipulating his son, his toxic influence caused Max to distance himself and Daniel only found out because Max had a slight panic attack after a particularly bad race and the Australian refused to leave him alone without Max telling him what was going on. After his explanation and Daniel nearly punching a wall in anger, they went to Christian and banned Jos from all races. Daniel was there for Max, even when he confronted his father and told him he didn't want him in his life anymore. Max didn't want to press charges though, saying he still loved his dad and that he wasn't that way before his second marriage fell apart. That was the point when Jos started drinking and became violent towards Max, but he still wanted to give his father a chance and said if Jos would go to therapy to manage his anger and get sober, he'd welcome him back in his life again. Jos didn't want to hear any of it and called Max all sorts of names and Daniel was glad that he was there to have the younger one's back when he broke down again.</p><p>Life went upwards after that, Max started to come out of his shell again and Daniel was hoping that this would be the end of the story, but now he wasn't so sure about that, because while Seb was right with Max's happiness und calmness, he was wrong with one thing. It wasn't entirely different, because back then everything started with Max spending less time with him and his friends, which is exactly what the dutchman is doing right now. That's why Daniel just couldn't stop himself from worrying over his younger friend and decided to keep an eye on the dutchman, he wouldn't let anybody hurt his former teammate like his father had!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's getting harder with every passing weekend man. Most of the drivers came to me saying they noticed some kind of change when it comes to me. All of my friends are curious what's going on and a few of them are starting to worry..."</p><p>"Worry? Why?"</p><p>"They've seen the bruises you left on my arm the other day, I tried to talk my way out of it, but it's hard to convince somebody that everything is alright, especially after what happened over the last few years..."</p><p>"The fallout..."</p><p>"Yes. I feel like they're watching my every step, especially Daniel. I don't want to push you into anything, I know you don't feel like you're ready yet, but I'm saying that it's hard to keep our secret, I don't know for how much longer I can keep going. But I don't want to spill it if you say it's too early for you! My friends wouldn't purposefully give us away, but they're not putting as much attention into keeping it secret as I would, I'm afraid that somebody would let it slip, not that I don't trust them, but I feel like we should face the world as one if you know what I mean..."</p><p>"I know, Maxy. I know! I completely understand and I know what I'm putting you through, I just don't feel ready yet. But things are going great at the moment, you know it. Give me a few more weeks, okay?"</p><p>"Sure, whatever you need. Just tell me whenever you're ready and don't push yourself too early if you don't feel like you're up to it yet!"</p><p>"Austria!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My goal is to accompany you to the Austrian GP. It's not too far from here, I'm sure this could work out, and then we'll tell the world!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Max," Dan's voice could be heard all over the paddock as he yelled for his former teammate to stop walking. It was Friday after the first two training sessions of the Canadian Grand Prix and Max just finished his team-debrief, thinking he could just go to his hotel and relax when Dan called for him. The dutchman stopped and turned around, to his surprise seeing not just Daniel, but also Carlos and Lando walking towards him. He let out a small sigh, not knowing what the three of them could possibly want from him.</p><p>"We wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out with us, maybe grab something to eat?" Daniel continued talking as soon as they were close enough.</p><p>"And you decided to wait for me until after the debrief to ask me?" Max asked back.</p><p>"We just finished as well and Daniel was just walking down the paddock and we thought you should be done soon as well," Lando tried to explain, but Max didn't miss the small blush creeping up his cheeks.</p><p>"And you didn't think that maybe I left before you?" Max kept asking his friends, enjoying the fact that he was the one pestering them with questions for once.</p><p>"Why does it feel like you are interrogating us?" Daniel exclaimed, making Max chuckle.</p><p>"Call it payback," he shrugs and starts walking again hoping his friends would get the message and come along.</p><p>He was right because a few moments later they appeared at his side again, Lando's blush seemed like it intensified and Daniel was at a loss for words for once.</p><p>"Don't worry, guys. I'm just playing with you guys. Where are we going?" Max released the tension.</p><p>Carlos was the one to answer: "We saw this little Chinese restaurant on our way here..."</p><p>Max enjoyed being with his friends again, probably because it was the first time in a while that he felt like they were all having a good time and not pestering him with questions about what changed in his life. That was until his phone started ringing and he quickly accepted the call after seeing the ID, excusing himself from his friends and taking the call.</p><p>When he came back, he tried not to give away his happiness, but his friends seemed to worry about him again. "Everything okay?" "Who was that?" Carlos and Daniel started talking at the same time making Max sigh once again.</p><p>"What is it with you guys? I know you're saying that I've changed, but everybody is saying it's for the better, so why the hell are you always pestering me about what's going on in my life like you're my parents or something? It is getting annoying because I feel like you're watching my every step and I really don't need that after what happened in 2017!" The dutchman ended his rant by locking eyes with Daniel, who knew exactly what he was talking about.</p><p>"Because Max," Carlos started, making sure to lock his eyes with Max before continuing: "Because, yes, you seem like you're relaxed and at peace and god knows what, but at the same time you're distancing yourself, not only from me but also Daniel and Lando and last time you distanced yourself like that, we were close to being too late in finding out what was going on and that scared us. We're just afraid that something's going on again and we don't want to make the same mistake as last time and shrug it off as if it's nothing because by now we know how good you are at hiding things."</p><p>Max looked at Daniel, then Lando, both were nodding along to Carlos's story, even though Lando wasn't there back then. The Dutchman ran a hand through his hair before saying: "Thanks for finally telling me what's going on. I didn't realize you were seeing parallels to back then and I'm sorry if I scared you. But this time it's something good. The reason for my behavior change just called and I'll tell you everything about it when he is with me. He said he'd accompany me to the Austrian Grand Prix, until then can you please stop bothering me about this topic and just act like normal again?"</p><p>Lando and Carlos nodded solemnly, looking like they're glad that they'll find out what's been going on in a few weeks. But Daniel still seemed slightly unsure, as he didn't look at Max, so the younger man reached out and gently took the Australian's hands in his own, waiting until his former teammate lifted his head to look at him before saying: "Come on, Dan. Be honest, there is still something bothering you. What is it?"</p><p>"I...the bruise a few weeks just had me worried. Please tell me that it's not Jos, who is back in your life. Because I know that you've been close and that it hurt you to let him go, even though you knew it was the right thing to do...you said you'd give him another chance if he tried to change...I'm...I just don't feel like he has a good influence and I'm worried that he is just trying to manipulate you again and..."</p><p>"Dan!" Max interrupted his friend's rant. "It has absolutely nothing to do with my father, okay? I haven't been in contact with him or whatsoever. You don't have to worry about him!" The Dutchman tried to reassure the Aussie and it looked like there has been a weight lifted of his shoulders and his trade-mark smile reappeared on his face again.</p><p>"So," Max tried to lift their spirits again: "Do you wanna come to my room and get destroyed in FIFA?"</p><p>"Whatever you say," Carlos answered with a smirk on his face. They called for the check and left the restaurant, happy to just act like a group of friends hanging out, just like old times. In the back of his mind though, Max was asking himself how his friends would react to his big reveal in just a few weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everybody, hope you're having a great day.<br/>I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story and if you'd like to leave Kudos or tell me what you're thinking of this story, it would make my day.<br/>Stay safe and I'll hopefully see you around at the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya everyone, it's been a while, but I wasn't in the right mindset to write and I had a hard time starting this chapter so I just thought let's go all in...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Max entered the driver's lounge for the first time on Thursday, all eyes were on him, causing him to chuckle lightly.</p><p>"Well, I did not expect so many people to be here," he stated looking at no less than 9 drivers. Daniel, Sebastian, Carlos, Lando, Pierre, Alex, George, Nico, and even Lewis were sitting sprawled across various couches.</p><p>"Mhm, yeah, that's kinda our fault," Lando started and pointed at Carlos and Daniel, who both had sheepish expressions on their faces.</p><p>The Australian took over: "We may have told Sebastian, Charles, and Nico..."</p><p>"And I told Pierre and Alex," Charles continued.</p><p>"And George may have heard it from me," Alex added as well.</p><p>"And I just happened to hear Daniel and Nico talking," Lewis ended their weird little story and Max found himself between wanting to laugh and wanting to facepalm and the same time.</p><p>"You see, that's why I didn't tell you what's going on earlier, I wanted to keep it secret and as soon as my best friends know something about it, it kinda spreads like a wildfire."</p><p>"To our defense, you didn't tell us that we're supposed to keep it a secret," Carlos replied and this time Max did chuckle.</p><p>"You think Lando wouldn't have told Charles anyway? And he would never keep anything from Pierre, who talks a lot to Alex, who..."</p><p>"Okay, okay, we got it!" Lando interrupted him with a slight blush on his face.</p><p>"What we still don't know though, is the secret we all came here for because if I remember correctly, you said HE will join us at the Austrian GP, and here we are, but there is no secret person in sight."</p><p>Max smiled while taking a seat next to Daniel, who just finished talking, making sure to take some time before he answered the question: "I did say that, and I didn't lie. He is on his way and should actually be here soon. I just had to find a way to get him in here without anyone noticing because I thought you guys should meet him first. Therefore, we decided that it would be a good idea to come here separately."</p><p>"Does he have a name?" Charles asked and Max just smiled at him while shrugging his shoulder.</p><p>"At least tell us what relationship you two have, is it your boyfriend? Brother? We need to be able to address him properly, you know," Nico tried getting some answers out of the dutchman, who started laughing again but didn't make a move to answer the question.</p><p>"Come on, you need to give us something," Lando whined and this time it wasn't just Max to start laughing.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Let's say he is the person who completes me, my better half if you wanna name it."</p><p>"That's all we're getting?" Daniel was the one to whine this time.</p><p>"You're going to see him any minute, just be patient!"</p><p>"I mean, it can hardly be a sibling or anything, because how would you have hidden him all the time? I mean, we've known each other for what? 6 years? I think I've seen your whole family by now," Charles started thinking aloud.</p><p>"And you never said you're gay, plus you do have a girlfriend, so I doubt it could be a boyfriend," Lando added his own thoughts. Max just sat there, keeping a straight face.</p><p>"You didn't adopt a kid, did you?" Alex exclaimed and George added: "Why would he keep that a secret for so long, though?"</p><p>The others kept throwing theories at his head and some of them went over the top, suggesting he cloned himself, while in others he just adopted a dog. They tried to get any reaction out of him, but all failed as Max continued to keep a straight face, leaving them guessing and whining.</p><p>Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating, he swiftly fished it out of his pocket and quickly read over the message, turning his phone off as soon as Daniel made a move to read the message.</p><p>"Looks like he is just outside the building. Do me a favor and stay here, while I let him in, alright?" The dutchman stated while standing up and waiting until he received a nod from everybody before turning towards the door and leaving his anxious colleagues behind.</p><p>As soon as Max closed the door behind him, silence engulfed the waiting drivers until Daniel spoke up again: "Imagine if he just changed without anything happening and then we kept pestering him about it and now he made up a story so we would leave him alone, but we made that blow up so he actually had to find something to kinda fit his story. He could just walk in with a goldfish or whatever, stating he found his love towards fish or anything and we'd all look so stupid expecting something major, but there he is with a small fish in a glass or whatsoever..."</p><p>"That would actually be hilarious," Lando agreed, and after that everybody burst into laughter.</p><p>"If that's the real story behind it, then I'm glad Kimi didn't want to come along because then he'd give me shit about alleging a conspiracy over a fish," Sebastian said once the laughter calmed down.</p><p>Daniel was just about to reply something to that as the door opened again, revealing a brightly smiling Max wheeling in a wheelchair in front of him. The smile on the dutchman's face was the brightest Daniel has ever seen, but that's not what threw him off, not even the fact that he was pushing a wheelchair in front of him. No, what really threw him off was the person sitting in the wheelchair, and judging by the silence around him, everybody was just as stunned as him.</p><p>From the dark-blonde hair, over the piercing blue-turquoise eyes, the light stubble on the chin, even the way he was sitting in that wheelchair, he was slightly thinner, but even the smile they shared was the same. Daniel unconsciously rubbed his eyes, but there was no doubt that in the wheelchair sat a second version of Max.</p><p>Scanning over their open jaws and probably completely stunned and confused expressions Max smile grew even bigger (who would've thought that was even possible?) before he finally opened his mouth and introduced the person in front of him: "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to the one and only Erich Verstappen, or else known as my twin brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it, the secret is out, hopefully not all of you knew where I was going with it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a few very long moments, the room is filled with gaping faces and silence. Literally nobody expected this to happen and the driver's eyes are darting from Max's face to Erich's and then back to Max's again. Some of them even rub their eyes or blink rapidly, in case they're just imagining it and Max can even see Pierre pinching himself as if to check if he is really awake. For once, Max enjoys the attention and shares a look with his brother, who is clearly trying to keep the laughter in, not that Max is feeling any different.</p><p>The first one who is able to speak again, even if it's not in full sentences, still Max let it count, is George: "Wait...how...What?"</p><p>That seemed to be it as some of the other drivers regained some of their composure and questions are thrown around the room:<br/>"How is that possible?"<br/>"How come we never met?"<br/>"Are you long lost twins?"<br/>"Are you guys trying to pull a stunt on us?"</p><p>Now neither Max nor Erich can contain their laughter and they make their way towards the couches, where Max sits down next to Daniel once again and Erich parks his wheelchair right next to his brother. They wait until the murmur dies down and until everybody seems to finally be back to their normal-working-selves before Max clears his throat.</p><p>"As I've already said, this is Erich, my twin brother, my better half, the reason for all the changes you noticed over the past couple of months."</p><p>"How come we've never met before?" Charles asks still obviously confused and overwhelmed by the situation.</p><p>The twins share a look before Max answers slowly: "There has been an accident some time ago. We were in a car crash, a drunk driver hit us in the side, Erich has been in a coma ever since..."</p><p>"But how come we've never heard of it? You're famous, normally the media is all over this stuff," Lando asks this time.</p><p>"Because," this time it's Erich, who talks after taking a deep breath: "It happened in 2012, Max wasn't that famous back then and I never really liked all the publicity he already received and made sure to stay in the background."</p><p>"2012...You've been in a come for 7 years?" Daniel exclaims with a shocked expression.</p><p>"6 and a half, to be exact, but yeah."</p><p>Once again, silence fills the room, this time the drivers are shocked at the extend of the coma rather than Erich's existence, Max takes that as a win as well.</p><p>"Wow, it's amazing that you've woken up. My apologies, that this happened to you, nobody deserves that," Lewis mutters, still seemingly shocked.</p><p>"And I'm sorry about our behavior, normally we introduce ourselves, but we were to busy not knowing that you existed, Max has kept you a secret for the past couple of months. But on behalf of everybody, I'd like to welcome us, you're no officially part of the crazy family of the Formula 1 circus." Seb adds with a smile, while the other drivers nod along.</p><p>"Still can't quite believe you exist though, it's so strange to see the same face twice," Daniel mutters and everybody lets out a small chuckle at that.</p><p>"Yeah, well, after Erich fell into the coma...it was a hard time. We've been inseparable growing up and suddenly he was gone and so I decided to not bring him up, especially after the chance of him waking up grew smaller with every passing day. We were as close as brothers could be and from one day to another it was all gone, I always had a hard time talking about it, even with my relatives because I felt like nobody really understood me, since they didn't share such a twin bond. But, yeah, he is here now, that's all that counts." Max explains and sent his brother a sad smile at the end, which the twin sent back immediately.</p><p>"And once I've fully recovered from the coma and everything that comes with it, you'll have to deal with the chaos brothers, believe me when I say that it is going to be a lot of fun," Erich tried to raise the mood again and sent his brother a smirk, causing him to chuckle and shove his arm lightly.</p><p>"So, uhm," Lando started, but looks like he wasn't quite sure if he should ask the question, or not.</p><p>"Go ahead, speak now or forever hold your peace," Erich says and Max raises his eyebrows at his twin, who just shrugs and smiles cheekily.</p><p>"Uhm, are you going to be in that wheelchair forever, or like..."</p><p>"That old thing? God no. If I had to be in a wheelchair forever, I would for sure make it look cooler, like with a motor and maybe even flames," Erich trails off until Max sends him another look. "But that won't be necessary. I only have muscular atrophy and I'm not strong enough to stand or walk on my own, at least not for longer periods, still working on that though and my goal is to stand next to Max when he celebrates a podium at the last Grand Prix of the season."</p><p>"Is it now? What if I don't get a podium though?" Max challenges him.</p><p>"Well, you better get one, because I'm busting my ass for months to be able to celebrate properly, the least I can expect you to do is give me something to celebrate!" Erich shoots back with a smirk.</p><p>"A few months back and already being bossy again," Max shakes his head, but can't keep the smile off his face.</p><p>"Oh, and I obviously expect you to be at least on the podium here again, or else I traveled all the way to come here for nothing?"</p><p>"Anything else you want from me? A world championship? A nephew?"</p><p>"Sounds appealing, but I don't think I can keep up with two of you," the smirk on Erich's face is ever-present now.</p><p>"You little sucker, after all I've been through, all the heartbreak and the long waiting hours. All I expect is a little bit of love and that's what I get?" Max exclaims, while dramatically clutching his heart.</p><p>"I do love you, brother, but I would love you a tad more if you won me that trophy!"</p><p>Max just exasperatedly throws his arms in the air before letting himself fall back into the couch and looking at Daniel for backup, but the Aussie has other plans as he laughs and says: "Erich, I've only known you for a couple of minutes, but I'm already looking forward to spending time with you on the paddock."</p><p>Erich was just about to answer, but Max cut him off: "He'll only come to the paddock again when he learned to behave and has my back. I don't need him to team up with my best friend!"</p><p>"But you love me," Erich replies and sends Max a huge smile.</p><p>"I do, but I'd love you just a tad more if you would stop teaming up with the enemy!" Max counters with a smirk, causing everybody to laugh. The twins lock eyes for a short moment and at that moment it's become clear that Erich enjoys himself around these people as much as Max does, even if the latter didn't show it that much earlier on, but they're both sure that they'll cause a lot of chaos once Erich has fully recovered and Max can't wait to finally race again and award his brother with his promised trophy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why are new chapters always so hard to write?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, but life's been going crazy lately.<br/>But hell yeah, what an end to the season, absolutely loved Max's performance, and now a happy chapter for these happy feelings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they talked for a few more minutes, Max and Erich had to leave again as they had to meet with Christian and some other team members to discuss the press statement they're going to release because it is impossible for Erich to stay hidden from the public forever, especially since the twins were planning for him to attend more races in the future. So, instead of trying to keep it all hidden, they decided to release a statement on the same day Erich met the other drivers. Together they eventually decided to post a photo on Max's Instagram, followed by a short interview with Will Buxton to cover all the basic questions fans could have and also share as much as they were comfortable with. Which wasn't exactly a lot, just the basic facts because Max didn't feel like elaborating his feelings to what could be millions of people. Nevertheless, the story blew up in just a few hours and everybody wanted to see the two brothers, who, in terms, tried to stay away from the media as much as possible.</p><p>Given the large crowds that were lingering at the paddock on Friday and Fridays being generally exhausting the dutchmen decided it would be better for Erich to stay at the hotel for the day. There he would be able to get some physio work done, watch his brother on TV and not have to deal with masses of people trying to get a glimpse of him. Max, however, had to answer even more questions than normally and ran even later than usual, due to so many people wanting to know more and blocking his way in the process. The Red Bull driver was glad that his brother wasn't there that day though, fearing he couldn't watch out for him well enough and that something would happen, or that his brother would be overwhelmed by all the people and he made a mental note to show up even earlier than usual the next day to avoid the biggest crowds.</p><p>Saturday came by and the twins managed to get in early, only having to deal with a handful of enthusiastic fans and photographers. During qualifying, Erich made himself comfortable in the garage and it seemed like the camera was following his every movement. Max managed to qualify on the front row and never felt so happy being able to celebrate not only with the team but also with his brother. You couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the rest of the day and if you took a look at Erich you saw the same, proud smile covering the majority of his face.</p><p>On Sunday Erich and Max made their way into the paddock as early as the day before, this time a few more fans were waiting for them, but they got into the motorhome fairly quickly. On the way, they also passed Daniel, who gave them a cheeky smile and before saying: "Wow, Erich, you really are Max's better half, I don't think I've ever seen him not being late and now you guys are here way earlier than he would have to be." Erich just laughed at the comment and Max gave him the finger, but also shook his head smiling, before they parted ways again.</p><p>Overall, Erich felt pretty content joining his brother's side at races again, he'd even say he enjoys the atmosphere more than when they were kids. Whether it's because of the people surrounding them, who have all been very welcoming, or the fact that he just never wants to leave his twin's side after what happened, he is happy and he knows that Max feels the same way. Obviously, he's been fairly nervous about coming here and meeting all those people, society can be pretty mean at times, but he's received so much love that it washed all his worries away.</p><p>The only thing worrying him a bit are the comments he's heard about Max's change of behavior because in his eyes, Max has always been that way. Even as a kid, he'd describe him as funny, caring, protective, and a bit stubborn, but in a good way. He can't imagine Max acting any different, his brother has always put him first, made sure he was comfortable and not anxious, he'd do anything for him and he's been the same way with his friends. But he would also joke around a lot and he was very charming as well, something Erich always admired about him. The other drivers though, seem to know a different Max, and Erich really wants to talk to somebody his twin brother is close to, preferably Daniel. He wants some insight about how hard the accident had hit Max because whenever he asked his brother he'd say that it was hard, but he managed after a while and Erich has a feeling that he has been downplaying everything. Not that it surprises him, Max is probably only doing it so he wouldn't his brother and on one side he appreciates the gesture, but on the other, he'd like him to be honest about it. Erich has caught Max staring at him many times since he woke up and he knows that he is doing it because he needs to reassure himself that Erich is really next to him. It breaks the younger one's heart, knowing his brother must have been through hell, years without knowing if he'd ever wake up again, he couldn't imagine having to go through that and he also doesn't want to think about it, because it's been him, who hurt his brother, even if he didn't do it on purpose. He hurt the person, who is always looking out for him...</p><p>"You good?" Max looks at him questioningly and Erich curses himself for getting lost in thought again, because while he is mentally kicking himself for hurting his brother, Max noticed that something is off, of course, he did, he always does! And he's probably been worried and it just reminds Erich that Max will always watch out for him, even if he should focus on winning the race, he puts his brother first.</p><p>"Yeah, just a bit nervous about watching you, it's been a while," he sends Max a small smile. He won't tell him the thoughts he is having right now, because they're already on the track, it's only a few minutes before the race start and Max should really focus and not worry about him right now.</p><p>"Don't worry about me! I'll just pull off a mega start and bring some distance between me and the other guys and just one and a half hours later you'll get my winner's trophy!" Max replies and smiles cheekily making Erich laugh at his confidence.</p><p>"You know, I'm always joking about the trophies, right? I don't care at what place you finish, as long as you are healthy at the end. Winning is great and stuff, but the only thing I ask you to do is watch out and come back to me," Erich says, before he can stop himself and he mentally curses himself again because that's probably not the best you can say to Max to have hin focus on the race and not his younger brother.</p><p>In response, Max kneels down in front of him and takes his hand, looking very serious right now: "I know, Erich. And I promise you that I will do my best and I will try to stay out of trouble for you. I'll try to assess all the risks better than ever before and don't pull stupid moves that would most likely result in me crashing out. Don't get me wrong, I'll go for a gap when I see one, but I'll try to minimize the risks and in the end, I'll get you your trophy, because I promised it to you and we'll finally celebrate a win together and you'll get used to the crazy world that is Formula 1 and when I win my first championship, you'll be right there with me and I'll forever do my best to keep your nerves down until then and even afterward when I go after my second title, and my third. I'll race until I'm old and slow and happy to finish and you'll be right there!"</p><p>Erich is about to say something when GP shows up next to them and tells Max it's time to sit in the car. His brother stands up, still holding his hand and ignoring the cameras that are now surrounding them, he bows forward and places his forehead on Erich's in an old gesture of theirs.</p><p>"I know you can do this, you're such an amazing driver, I can't wait for you to finally be world champion. Now go out, kick some ass and bring me my trophy!"</p><p>"I will!" Max pulls back and sends him one last smile before the determination and concentration take over and he moves over to get ready. They both know that his answer wasn't about bringing home that trophy, but about coming back to Erich, who gets on his way towards the garage, from where he will be watching the race and where he will be cheering for his big brother, just like old times.</p><p>They do their formation lap and then it's lights out and away they go...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not as happy as I wanted this to be, but well, seems like I can't write without putting a bit of angst in there. I hope you still enjoyed it though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The start was...shit to be honest, but Erich was able to witness an amazing drive from his twin brother, he was engrossed in the match, not noticing any of the cameras or photographers, because his eyes never left the screen, where he was watching his brother's race closely. He celebrated every overtake and when it came down to Charles and Max and the dutchman finally managed to overtake the Monegasque, Erich felt like his chest was going to burst from pride. Once again, Max showed his talent and Erich found himself being mesmerized by his brother and what he was able to do with the car and even after having a bad start, still managed to win.</p>
<p>Because of all the people wanting to get a glimpse of the podium finishers and all the chaos all over the paddock, the brothers decided it would be best for Erich to stay in the garage and Max would make his way to him as fast as possible. (Yes, they did discuss their plans for when Max finished on the podium, judge them.) Nevertheless, Erich listened to the post-race interview and Max dedicating his win to him and it was one of these moments of seemingly never-ending joy that Erich was about to start crying. He had his doubts about watching the race from the paddock, but this was totally worth it!</p>
<p>Max did stay true to his word and it wasn't long before the older twin made his way towards the garage, Erich had spotted him from far away and decided to surprise his twin. He asked one of the mechanics to give him a hand and help him stand up, as he wasn't quite able to do that himself. With the mechanic's help and the wall on the other side, he managed to stand on slightly shaking legs. His body wasn't quite used to the position yet and he felt how quickly the energy left his body again, but seeing how Max's face lit up even more (who would've thought this was even possible?) gave him all the energy he needed. Max quickly put the trophy away before giving his younger twin a bone-crushing hug, the first standing hug they'd give each other since the accident. Erich wrapped his arms tightly around his brother, who hid his face in his neck and after a few seconds, Erich realized that he was silently crying.</p>
<p>"You did such an amazing job out there!" Erich whispered after a few moments. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep standing if it wasn't for Max, who was keeping him up nearly all by himself now.</p>
<p>As Max pulled away slightly as well, the younger twin could take a look at his teary eyes before Max said: "Thank you! And I'm so fucking proud of you as well, don't forget that!" before he slowly loosened his grip and placed Erich in the wheelchair again. He turned around and grabbed the trophy, going down on one knee as if he wanted to propose, and dramatically exclaimed: "Dear brother, I have won this trophy for you and you only. I hope that now that I managed to not only secure a podium but win a race for you, you will love me just a tad more!" He ended with a wink and a cheeky smile and it didn't take long before both boys broke out in laughter.</p>
<p>Max handed the trophy over and they kept bantering for a bit before Vicky called for Max and told him that he is needed elsewhere. The dutchman sighed and stood up, asking: "Will you be alright for a while?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I'll just go and search for Daniel, I'm sure I could spend some time with him..." Erich replied cheekily.</p>
<p>"I'll have to find you a girlfriend or something before you go off and steal my best friend, but for now I think I could also just lock you in my driver's room to keep you from wandering off," was Max quick counterattack before he smiled and stuck his tongue out and finally made his way out of the garage again, closely followed by Vicky.</p>
<p>In the end, Erich did only roll out of the garage so he wouldn't feel like he'd be in the way of the mechanics all the time, which they told him he wasn't, but still. He sat just outside the garage and watched the people passing him before a familiar figure approached him: "Heya, mate. How's it going?" Daniel stopped by him and smiled.</p>
<p>"Good, thanks. Had a lot of fun watching the race, probably more than you had, driving it."</p>
<p>The Aussie just shrugged his shoulders: "It was okay, I guess. As long as we're improving it's fine by me. Will you come to Britain as well?"</p>
<p>"Nah, but maybe I'll join you guys again in Germany, that pretty much depends on therapy though."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I get that. I hope we'll see each other again though, we gotta pull a prank on Maxy someday, I'm not letting that chance pass on me."</p>
<p>Erich lets out a small laugh before replying: "Sure, but don't think you'll be save from the chaos twins. Once I'm fully healed, Max and I are gonna have a lot of fun messing around with you guys."</p>
<p>"Good luck with that, I'm looking forward to your pranks then!" The Australian said, laughing as well. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya soon!"</p>
<p>Daniel made his move to leave again, but Erich stopped him: "Wait, there is something I wanted to ask you!"</p>
<p>"Oh, sure, Shoot!"</p>
<p>"Uhm, well, you know I've heard that my accident has hit Max pretty hard, but he doesn't really want to talk about it and make me worry, which I totally understand. I still want to know, I don't know, how he acted around you guys and stuff I guess and since you two seem pretty close I figured maybe you could give me some insight? I don't wanna be pushy or something, but if we could maybe exchange phone numbers and meet up when Max is busy or something? I kinda feel like I wanna know how everything affected him, you know?"</p>
<p>After he finished his little ramble he saw Daniel give him a small smile before answering: "I totally get that, mate. If I can answer your questions I'd be happy to help because he really did change and I realized that when you reappeared to put it crudely... Maybe you should ask Max about it again though, I'm not quite sure about talking about it behind his back. Maybe the two of you can figure something out and if not, I'll have a word with him, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks."</p>
<p>"I am taking you up on your number offer though, maybe you can send me some embarrassing photos I can tease him about, " Dan winked and send him a smile again, while Erich shook his head before handing his phone to the Australian.</p>
<p>"I knew, I should've locked you in," Max's voice made both of them look up and as he stopped next to them he put an arm around Daniel's shoulders, teasing the Aussie: "Are you trying to make me jealous by going after my brother? Cause that would be a really deep blow!"</p>
<p>"At least I wouldn't have to worry about him being upset when I beat him in a race!"</p>
<p>"Try not to get overlapped before you open your big mouth again, huh?" They playfully shoved each other until Daniel really had to go, leaving the twins alone again.</p>
<p>"So? Post-race celebrations?" Max asked and wiggled his eyebrows causing Erich to laugh before they went inside the garage again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there is another one, not gonna lie, but this story is probably coming to an end very soon.<br/>In the meantime, I'll try and find a place to watch Max's documentary, which turned out to be harder than anticipated. Has anyone of you seen it yet?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, but life has happened and writer's block joined in, but I managed to finally end this story, so I hope you can all forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Thursday night, the week of the German GP and Daniel finds himself sitting in Max's and Erich's hotel room. The younger twin managed to accompany his brother again, much to the joy of both Max and Daniel, the Aussie has grown fond of the dutchman not only because of how relaxed and open Max seems to be now but also because he is just a great guy to hang out with.</p><p>Currently, though, the two brothers were fighting over something stupid that Dan didn't even bother to try and understand. It didn't take long to see that the dutchmen liked to argue a lot, even though it's not really arguing, more like play fighting, since they're more or less laughing the whole time and in the end, they always agree on one thing or another. The Aussie has to admit that the bond between the twins is surely amazing and he stopped counting the times they said something simultaneously a long time ago.</p><p>Sudden quietness drags him out of his thoughts and once again he finds himself getting stared at by two pairs of eyes making him flush slightly, honestly, they don't know how intense their stares can be.</p><p>"You know you've been zooming out a lot since the start of this season. Tell us, are we too boring for you? Need us to pull more pranks on you to have your head back on earth again?" Max teased him.</p><p>"Sorry, can't help it. Sometimes my thoughts are just getting the better of me," the Australian replies sheepily.</p><p>"You're alright though, aren't you?" Erich asks this time and Daniel notices how both of their faces have become more serious now.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry. I'm good, sometimes it's just hard to comprehend the fact that you're here. I'm still trying to convince my brain that you are real, I guess."</p><p>"Yeah about that," Max starts hesitantly and pauses to look at Erich, who gives him a reassuring nod.</p><p>"Erich and I sat down recently and we talked about a lot of stuff, mostly about me and the time when he was in a coma and I guess I never realized how different I've been acting all those years until now and he told me about your perspective, don't worry I'm not mad you spoke to him about it. I guess I just wanted to thank you for being here for me because during all those years you were the person I could trust the most and I'd say you brought me out of my shell. When I was around you, it was really the only time apart from racing, when I was able to forget about Erich for a while and just be me. So yeah, thanks for being an amazing friend, that's all I wanted to say..."</p><p>Max finished and Daniel was able to see the blush rising on his cheeks as he was talking and even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had tears in his eyes. He leaned forward and gave his former teammate a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you for being so honest with me and I hope we'll be able to have even more of these fun and relaxing times. I'm always here for you, Maxy! With or without your brother next to you."</p><p>After he pulled back, Max gave him a timid smile, which the Aussie returned and Erich cleared his throat before saying: "Oh, and just so you know, I'm planning on taking a job at Red Bull to be able to accompany Max from the next season onwards and also help the team where I can. So, we'll be glued to each other's sides more often than not."</p><p>"And we already have a lot of pranks in mind, so be aware," Max added cheekily and they all started laughing.</p><p>"Well, that is going to make racing a lot harder because if you influence Max like you did the last time you were around...then maybe we have a new champion next season," Daniel said with a wink directed to Erich.</p><p>"Well, I do expect him to win this race, but next season, we'll see," Erich trails of, shooting Max an evil glance, who in return just shakes his head and facepalms it afterward: "I'll have to rethink about my offer again, all this pressure..."</p><p> </p><p>Just a few days later though, Max put all those jokes aside and won the what was probably the most exciting race of the year. Even though Daniel's race did not go as planned, to put it nicely, he watched with a big smile on his face as the victor's first way after winning was to his brother and it was at that day that he realized that now Max was the finished product, the prodigy everybody was talking about all these years ago, now that he is reunited with his brother, Daniel can't think of anything that could possibly stop him from winning that title. Not only is he more relaxed, but he seems to have matured so freaking much, which is such an improvement to his driving style, but there seems to be something in the air, something quite magical that just completes Max as a driver and as a person whenever his brother is around.</p><p>He randomly locks eyes with Max, who is still hugging his brother, and sends the dutchman a big grin and a thumbs-up before turning around and returning to his garage. There was something in Max's eyes that just confirmed his thoughts, the everpresent hunger for more mixed with something the Aussie can't quite decipher, but he is sure that Max's time has only just arrived.</p><p> </p><p>2020 turned out to be an absolute banger, Red Bull finally managed to have a somewhat decent car right at the start of the season, the bit they were off Mercedes Max just compensated. And just as Daniel called it, he did bring the fight to the top team. Alex improved as well and was a decent second driver, finally giving Red Bull what they needed for that second seat and just being right behind the top three drivers and making their lifes a bit harder. The season has been the most entertaining one since 2016, when Nico Rosberg put up the fight to Lewis and it's the same with Max, the championship-winning-race was Abu Dhabi. Lewis lead Max by mere four points going into the final race of the season and what a show it was. Max snatched the pole from Lewis, but he was being held up by another car in the pit lane and he had to chase Lewis down for a long time, just five rounds before race finish he managed to overtake the Brit and a few minutes later, Max Verstappen was crowned the youngest-ever Formula 1 world champion, with his brother, who received the constructors trophy for the team. The twins finally did it and judging by their overjoyed faces they're hungry for more...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really did not intend to keep you all waiting for so long, but I want to thank everybody who stuck with me and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the whole story in general.</p><p>Watch out and stay safe everybody!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>